Ayano
Ayano (アヤノ) is a student at Karasumori Middle School, and is friends with Yurina Kanda and Kyoko.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 6 Appearance Instead of the usual white shirt, Ayano always wears a light blue shirt as part of her uniform. She has brown hair. Personality Ayano is easily excited and quick to agree with most of Kyoko's ideas. She sometimes teases Yurina about her "ghost sense," though not unkindly (Yurina tends to overreact to this, anyway). Plot 'Late Night Cherry Blossom Viewing' Ayano informs Yurina and Kyoko that one of the 77 Wonders of Karasumori, a cherry tree that blooms out of season, has returned. They watch the tree from a window. Unknown to the other two, Yurina spots the ghost of a student beneath the tree, mistakes her for a live person, and asks if they know her. When Ayano and Kyoko can't see the ghost, Yurina realizes her mistake. The girls plan to eat lunch beneath the cherry blossom tree, but several high school students get there first, despite the tree being on the middle school side of the school. Kyoko suggests that they come back that night, and Ayano agrees over Yurina's protests. Yoshimori tries to talk them out of it, saying the school is dangerous at night, but they don't believe him. Yurina tries to tell them that Yoshimori is dangerous himself (she saw him threatening to terminate the ghost earlier), but Ayano assumes she is telling ghost stories again, so Yurina quickly drops the subject. Ayano and Kyoko arrive at the school that night as planned, but are unable to get in because of Yoshimori's kekkai (which is invisible to normal people) blocking the front gate. They wait a while for Yurina, then give up and go home. The girls corner Yurina the next day at school and demand to know where she was, and she is forced to make up a lame excuse on the spot. 'Operation: Confess to Gen' Ayano and Kyoko encourage Aoi Shinagawa's crush on Gen Shishio (much to Yurina's dismay). Ayano admits to usually liking rebel types like Gen, but agrees to let Aoi have Gen all to herself. When Yurina tries to tell Ayano and Kyoko how dangerous Gen is, Ayano assumes that Yurina's supernatural sense has come back (which is a running gag to Ayano, but is actually a very accurate description of Yurina's ability). Aoi disagrees, since she thinks Gen is actually a ninja descendant that secretly protects their town (which is half right), but the other girls think she just has a wild imagination.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 24 Kyoko and Ayano tell Yurina that they plan to ambush Gen on Aoi's behalf. Based on Hiromu's rumors, Gen is extremely popular, even with the high school girls, so time is of the essence. Ayano suggests that as Aoi's oldest friend, Yurina should talk to Gen for her. Yurina refuses becauses she's afraid of Gen, so Kyoko volunteers, much to Ayano's excitement. Kyoko fails to get Gen interested in Aoi, so Ayano plans to try next. They figure since Gen is "playing hard to get," most other girls won't be able to win him over, either. Ayano and the other girls go with Aoi when she presents Gen with a sketchbook full of her drawings of him. Gen is totally uninterested and walks away. The girls try to comfort Aoi, but she seems fine with Gen's refusal (though her crush remains as strong as ever). References Navigation Category:Non-Powered Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Students